1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly to a golf club head that has a crown with a working face composed of a recessed area and bosses formed on an inner face of the recessed area so that center of gravity is able to be lowered due to addition of weight to the bottom portion of the golf club head to offset loss of weight in the crown.
2. Description of Related Art
Golf continues to attract new enthusiasts all over the world at both amateur and professional levels, and even in the non-playing public who derive great pleasure from watching the top players strike balls with phenomenal accuracy. The intense competitive nature of this sport spurs on manufacturers to find the Holy Grail of golf clubs—the perfect club with which a player can finally defeat all rivals.
Generally speaking, a golfer hits balls with a swing speed from 30 to 50 meters per second (m/s) with an impact duration of about 0.0045 second. To consistently ensure powerfully and successfully striking a ball, all conditions of the head must be stable. The club head has a face with a faceplate designed to make direct contact with the ball so increased stiffness of the faceplate can help the golfer strike a ball powerfully. Some methods for increasing the stiffness of the faceplate have been developed. One of them is to add ribs in the head to bear the force of impact when the head strikes the ball.
With reference to FIG. 7, a golf club head (20) in accordance with the prior art includes a hollow body, a crown on top of the hollow body and a shank. The minimum thickness of a club head wall using the most advanced technology is 0.9 mm. If the thickness is less than 0.9 mm, the club head is not able to be cast successfully due to inevitable inaccuracies in the casting process. Therefore, means such as adopting laser welding technology to weld the side wall of the club head to the crown and using acid to etch a portion of the thickness of the crown is taken into consideration when the club head is manufactured. Although the objective to reduce the side wall thickness is achieved, the cost of such a club head is so high that it is not affordable by average people.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a method for fabricating a golf club head to obviate the aforementioned problems.